Back to School?
by Blue Leah
Summary: Entry in second round of fifth edition of CoS's FAD. Viktor Krum returns to Durmstrang after the Quidditch World Cup.


Viktor Krum stepped off the boat and onto dry land. Traveling by an underwater boat assured no one knew where Durmstrang was located. Yes, it's a boat, not a submarine. The only thing they knew the school was located in the upper part of the hemisphere that saw only darkness for half the year.

He walked into the front hall quickly hoping he could make into the Great Hall and at his house table without anyone stopping him. He didn't want to talk one more time about the World Cup. He didn't want to admit that he didn't have enough faith in his team to gain enough points to win the final match before the world ended. He didn't want people telling him he's still the best Seeker they ever saw. He just wanted to sit down, eat dinner, and make it back to his house, the Bulgarian House, particularly to his dormitory since the house would be full of students wishing Krum had waited until Bulgaria scored more points.

Viktor found a spot at his table and watched as the other students filed in claiming seats at all four tables, Bulgaria, Norway, Germany, and Russia. The four countries that sent students divided the school and one was placed in the house of the country he or she was from. Viktor wasn't sure he liked it that way, although it did solve problems of not being able to speak the language of another country.

"Good evening, students, professors, and faculty," Headmaster Karkaroff spoke in German, the official language of the school. "Before we begin with dinner, I have some announcements to make."

Viktor tuned him out as he thought about the food that would be coming later. Spending his summer in England for the World Cup, he had missed the delicious food his home country and school country, whatever that was, provided.

"This year there will be no Quidditch."

Viktor's ears perked up. No Quidditch? Was this man mad? Was he upset that Bulgaria didn't win the World Cup and Ireland did? He wasn't entirely sure where Igor Karkaroff hailed from, but there was a rumor he had been a member of the Bulgarian House.

"We will be participating in, for the first time in many years, the Triwizard Tournament."

That's new. He'd never heard of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Unfortunately, this tournament will not be held here, as I tried so hard to get it to be. Instead it will be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students I have chosen to represent our school will travel with me and spend the better part of this year in Great Britain at Hogwarts.

"I have picked only the biggest and the best students we have to offer. It was not a decision I made lightly. The students will come with me to Hogwarts and enter their name in the tournament. On the 31st of October one student from each school participating: Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and a French school, Beauxbatons, will be chosen to participate in the tournament. It is a dangerous tournament that should also not be taken lightly and I am absolutely certain the students I have chosen will fair very well. The tournament consists of three tasks and I am sure my student will win all three tasks.

"The students I have chosen are…" Viktor listened as Karkaroff rattled off names. He waited for the one he knew was coming. "And last, but absolutely most certainly not least, Viktor Krum."

Viktor rolled his eyes as his house erupted in cheers. He was Karkaroff's favorite, due to his unequaled Quidditch skills. He knew he was going to be chosen to travel to Hogwarts, but he didn't know if he wanted to go. It was his seventh year. He just wanted to spend it at his school with his friends and his professors.

"Perhaps you can make up for your team's lackluster performance in the Cup by winning the Tournament," Atanas Dimitrov spoke.

Viktor chose to ignore him. It was widely known, not just in the house but the entire school, that Atanas was jealous of Viktor ever since year two when both boys tried out for Seeker on the house Quidditch team. He was partially glad Atanas wasn't chosen by Karkaroff and he could spend a year away from him.

Finally, the food appeared on the table and Viktor could dig in. He was glad to see the usual favorites instead of the food England provided. He picked up a bratwurst ready to sink his teeth in. Maybe the tournament wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he would represent Durmstrang. Maybe he would win and maybe everyone would forget Bulgaria not winning the World Cup.


End file.
